


The feel good game

by dream_tyrant



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, POV Child, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Richie Tozier, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_tyrant/pseuds/dream_tyrant
Summary: Richie is Eddie's new babysitter. Eddie likes him a lot. Richie likes Eddie even more.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 110
Kudos: 94





	The feel good game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorting through some shitty trauma stuff and this was the result.   
> This isn't a happy story obviously. Eddie is traumatized by this.  
> The sexual abuse is sort of vague because Eddie doesn't really understand what's going on. It's not graphic but it's upsetting.  
> If you're here on some sort of vigilante mission to bully me off of AO3, or explain to me why I'm apparently a pedo writing child pornography, you're wasting your time. I have an issue with authority anyway, so coming here to yell at me is counter-productive, if anything. If this sort of thing upsets you, I have to wonder why you're here in the first place. To quote a historically renowned writer who also wrote about children in uncomfortable situations, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." The performative internet heroism is tiresome.

"He's allergic to peanuts, tree nuts, shellfish, dust, and- you don't have a cat or dog at home, do you?"

"No, Mrs. K. Just a lizard! And he is 100% dander free, don't worry."

Eddie hides at the top of the stairs and listens to his mom give his new babysitter her long, long, long list of instructions in the dining room. Richie seems okay. Eddie doesn't know that much about him, just that his mom is friends with Eddie’s mom, and his dad cleans Eddie's teeth once every six months, and that he's a "soft more" in high school, whatever that means. And that he dresses kinda stupid, and now he knows that he has a lizard.

“If there is any problem at all, you call me immediately. There is a list of numbers on the fridge. I expect to get a call from Eddie each night before bed by 7 o’clock. His meals for the week are in the fridge already and labeled. He’s allowed 2 snacks per day, one at 11 o’clock and one in the afternoon after his nap. He can have fruit, yogurt, vegetables, and there are oatmeal packets and wheat crackers in the pantry. His medication for the week is already set out as well on his bedside table, and he knows when to take which, so you shouldn’t need to worry about that. He’s got an extra inhaler in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He’s only allowed an hour of television per day, he isn’t allowed to play in the grass, and…”

Eddie doesn’t know how Richie is remembering all this stuff. He doesn’t even remember most of it, and he does it every day.

“You got it, Mrs. K. If I have any questions, I’ll call, don’t worry. Have fun on your trip! My mom has been looking forward to it for a long time, too. The church owes it to you lovely ladies for all of the hard work you do,” Richie tells her politely, and she giggles, which makes Eddie grimace.

“Don’t flatter me, Richard.”

After running around the house to grab the rest of her stuff, and listing off a few more rules to Richie, she finally calls Eddie downstairs to say goodbye, and he reluctantly unfolds himself from the ball he was sitting in to thump his way down the steps.

“Eddie-bear, give mommy a kiss,” she tells him, but then she kisses him, wet and sticky on his cheek. “I love you, sweetheart. I’ll call when I get there, okay? Be a good boy for Richie while I’m gone. Behave, do what you’re told. Don’t make trouble for him, and remember that he’s in charge.”

“Yes, momma,” Eddie replies softly, finally daring to make eye contact with Richie where he’s leaning against the wall next to the stairwell. Richie smiles at him and winks, and Eddie gets shy, tucking himself into his mother’s skirt. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh, sweetie, mommy will miss you too. But I’ll be back before you know it. You’ll have fun with Richie, I’m sure.”

“M’kay.”

Once she’s gone, Eddie doesn’t feel any less shy. He runs back up to his room before Richie has the chance to talk to him. His babysitters in the past have mostly just left Eddie alone except for when he needs to eat, have a bath, or call his mom. He figures Richie will do the same.

However, just as soon as he’s sat himself down on his bed, there’s a knock at the door. It can’t be his mom again, so it has to be Richie.

“Yes?” Eddie calls out softly when Richie doesn’t open the door right after he knocked, like his mom always does.

“Hey, bud. Can I come in?”

“Um, yes.”

Richie opens the door and looks around Eddie’s room, and he finds himself embarrassed all over again, tucking his knees to his chest where he sits on his comforter.

“I really like your dinosaur sheets,” Richie eventually says. Eddie knows he’s trying to find common ground to bond with him. He’s not a dumb kid.

“Thanks.”

“You seem like a pretty shy kid,” Richie states, before sitting down next to Eddie on his bed. Eddie shrugs, tucking his knees further into his chest.

“I guess so.”

“What do you do for fun?”

“Um…I like to read.”

“Yeah? Me too, but only books with lots of pictures,” Richie tells him, and he smiles and winks again, so Eddie thinks maybe it’s a joke, but he still gets excited.

“Really? Cause I have a _ton_ of comic books. Momma doesn’t let me read them all the time because I’m s’posed to be learning chapter books, but on the weekends she lets me read them.”

“Only on the weekends?” Richie asks, “even during summertime?”

Eddie nods, and Richie makes a face like he smells something bad. “That’s no fun. Why don’t you show me some of them now?”

“But it’s…it’s Tuesday. And ma says-”

“Well, she doesn’t have to know, does she? It can be our secret.”

Eddie takes his box of comic books from underneath his bed and plops his butt down onto the floor, and Richie sits right next to him and starts rifling through the box.

“Where’s, like, your superhero comics? Wolverine, Batman? Superman?” Richie asks, pressing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

“Momma doesn’t let me read those types of comic books.”

“Why?”

“She says they’re too violent.”

Richie makes another face, and Eddie gets nervous, because maybe Richie thinks he’s just a dumb kid after all.

“Your mom seems like kind of a stick in the mud, huh?”

“Uh, um…”

“Tell you what. Later this week, we’ll go to my house, and I’ll grab some of my old superhero comics for you to have.”

“To… to keep?”

“Yeah, I’ve already read them all,” Richie shrugs, and Eddie shakes his head no.

“No, ma wouldn’t let me keep them, anyways. She doesn’t like me reading that type of stuff.”

“Eddie, what she doesn’t know isn’t gonna hurt her, is it?”

Richie lets Eddie watch TV after that and gets his lunch ready. It’s steamed vegetables and wheat rice, and Richie says it smells like farts while he’s microwaving it, which makes Eddie laugh.

He decides he really likes Richie a lot. Soon, he can’t seem to stop talking.

“When’s your birthday?”

“March 7th. I’m gonna be 16 finally, so I can get my license, which will be pretty cool.”

“Does having braces hurt?”

“Eh, sometimes. Not usually. Only when I have to get them tightened.”

“What’s your lizard’s name?”

“Stanley.”

“That’s a stupid name for a lizard.”

“It’s a stupid name for a person, too.”

Hanging out with Richie is really fun, Eddie decides. It’s like having an older brother, which is really, really cool.

Richie lets him watch TV for way, way longer than an hour, and before Eddie knows it, it’s already dinnertime, and then time for him to take a bath.

“Does your mom still give you baths? Or do you do it by yourself?” Richie asks him as he’s filling up the tub, and Eddie shuffles his feet nervously, because he doesn’t want Richie to think he’s a baby.

“Momma still gives me baths. But- but I can do it myself! I know how.”

Richie makes a face and shakes his head. “I don’t know about that, kiddo. I don’t think your mom would be too happy about that.”

“But what she doesn’t know isn’t gonna hurt her, right?”

“That doesn’t really count when you could drown, Eds,” Richie laughs. “How about this; you can wash yourself, and I’ll just sit here and make sure you do a good job, okay?”

“M’kay,” Eddie agrees, because he figures that’s okay. He still feels kinda like a baby, but at least Richie will let him do his own washing.

Once the tub is full and soapy, Richie hops onto the bathroom counter. Eddie fidgets with his pants before glancing up shyly at Richie.

“Do you need help getting undressed?”

“No!” Eddie snaps defensively, “No, just….don’t look.”

Richie laughs before covering his eyes with his hands, and Eddie gets his clothes off as quickly as he can before stepping into the bathtub. It’s a little too hot.

“M’kay, you can look,” Eddie says softly once he covers his lap with bubbles.

“Are you embarrassed about being naked?” Richie asks him once he uncovers his eyes.

“Ma says that it’s inna-proprate to be naked in front of strangers.”

“Aww, come on Eds! You still think I’m a stranger? You’re hurting my feelings.”

Eddie thinks about that for a minute. “Well… I guess you’re not a stranger.”

Eddie washes himself while Richie supervises him the whole time, and he tries to be fast, because he knows Richie probably wants him to go to bed so he can be alone. Besides, watching him take a bath probably isn’t very fun.

“All done.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah.”

“Your hair is still all soapy,” Richie tells him with a laugh, hopping down off of the counter. “Let me help you rinse it out. It looks like you used too much shampoo.”

Eddie goes pink with embarrassment but nods his head, and Richie kneels down next to the tub.

“Hold your breath,” he tells Eddie, and Eddie plugs his nose and closes his eyes before Richie dunks him under the water and scrubs at his hair. He can’t see when he comes back up, and he doesn’t want to rub his eyes, because ma says that’s bad to do. So he waits for Richie to bring him his towel.

“Stand up.”

Eddie hesitates, because Richie is gonna see him naked without any water covering his privates. But Richie said they’re not strangers, so it’s okay.

Once he’s standing, Richie rubs a towel in his hair before drying off his face, and when Eddie opens his eyes, Richie is looking at him weird.

“What?”

“What?”

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” Eddie asks before wrapping the towel around his shoulders to cover his body.

“Just making sure you didn’t forget to rinse anywhere else.”

“Oh.”

He calls his mom to say good night after that, and she asks if he’s being good and listening to Richie, and he assures her that he is. He’s being very good. He’s done everything Richie said to, which isn’t a lie, so he doesn’t feel bad for saying so.

Richie even reads him a book after he’s all tucked into bed, and he doesn’t really want to go to sleep. He wants to stay up and hang out with Richie, but he is sleepy, so he decides he’ll stay up tomorrow night instead.

“Night, Eds. Sweet dreams.”

“G’night, Richie.”

Eddie doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, but he knows it’s still nighttime, because it’s still dark outside of his windows. But he has to pee so bad, and he knows he won’t be able to hold it until morning.

He makes his way down the hallway to the bathroom and passes by the guest room on his way there. The door is open, and he can see Richie sitting on the bed, watching TV and eating chips right out of the bag, which his momma would _not_ be okay with if she saw.

“Hey lil man, c’mere.”

“I gotta go pee.”

“C’mere first.”

Eddie hesitates before walking into the dark room, and Richie pats the spot next to him, so Eddie climbs up onto the bed with him.

Now that he’s closer, Richie’s eyes look kind of weird. Shinier than usual. And something smells kinda bad.

“What’s that smell?”

Richie laughs, and Eddie cocks his head in confusion.

“Don’t know, maybe there’s a skunk outside.”

“Yuck. Can I go pee now?”

“No, wait,” Richie grabs Eddie’s wrist. Eddie doesn’t know why he’s acting so weird. “Can I have a hug?”

“A… a hug?”

“Yeah, Eds, I can’t sleep. I think a hug would really help.”

Eddie shuffles closer and gets up onto his knees, holding his arms out for a hug. Richie squeezes him really, really tight around the middle.

“Your hair smells so good.”

Eddie doesn’t respond, because he isn’t sure how to. He also doesn’t say anything when Richie brushes his hands down Eddie’s sides, because he isn’t sure how to respond to that, either.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No!” Eddie squeaks, immediately trying to scramble out of Richie’s arms. Richie tightens his grip instead, and chuckles menacingly into Eddie’s ear.

“You sure about that?”

He slips his hands underneath Eddie’s t shirt to start tickling at his ribcage, and Eddie shrieks with laughter, trying to scramble away.

“Richie! Stop!”

“Seems like you’re ticklish to me, Eds,” Richie laughs, moving down to tickle Eddie’s hips instead, and he feels his bladder flex unhappily.

“Richie, please, I have to go pee!”

“You can hold it.”

“I can’t!”

Richie doesn’t listen and keeps tickling him, and Eddie’s laughter turns to crying as his bladder releases, and he pees his pajama pants.

“Richie,” he sniffs tearfully once Richie stops tickling him. “I said- I said to stop, I said I had to pee.”

“I thought you were just joking Eds, I’m sorry,” Richie apologizes, but he’s smiling, and his eyes still look weird. He’s staring at the wet spot on Eddie’s crotch.

“You made me pee in my pants.”

“I’m sorry, Eds. I really didn’t mean to.”

“S’okay,” Eddie says, even though he’s still pretty mad. But ma says that if someone says they’re sorry, you should do your best to forgive them.

“Guess we’ll have to give you another bath, kiddo. Come on.”

* * *

The next day is a lot better. Eddie isn’t mad about the tickling anymore, and Richie plays with him all day. They play mostly make pretend games, because those are Eddie’s favorite. Richie does all kinds of dumb voices the whole time. Eddie thinks they’re pretty funny.

Richie’s dad comes by to see him, too. Dr. Tozier seems a lot less scary when he isn’t poking around in Eddie’s mouth with sharp things.

“Everything going okay?” he asks Richie.

“Yeah, it’s been great! We haven’t had any issues. We’re basically besties now. Right, Eds?”

“Right,” Eddie agrees with a smile.

When Eddie takes a bath that night, Richie insists on washing his hair for him, and Eddie agrees, since he did it wrong last time. Plus it feels nice when Richie scrubs his fingers in Eddie’s hair.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah. Momma’s nails are sharp, and they always hurt my head.”

“I miss when my mom used to wash my hair for me. Now I gotta do it by myself. You’re livin’ the dream, Eduardo. Milk it while you can, growing up sucks.”

“I can’t wait to be older,” Eddie disagrees.

“You say that now, but getting older means you have more responsibilities, and you can’t have fun and be a kid anymore. Plus puberty totally sucks.”

“What’s pruberdy?”

“It’s when you get all smelly, and you get zits everywhere, and you start growing hair in places where you don’t want it.”

“Like in your eyes?” Eddie asks in horror, because that’s the place he thinks he’d least like to have hair. Richie laughs at him.

“No, no. Like your armpits, and your belly, and your privates.”

“You grow hair on your privates?”

“Yep.”

“Ew,” Eddie crinkles up his nose, and Richie laughs again before rinsing his hair out.

“Exactly. So that’s why you should appreciate being little for as long as you can, okay? You don’t want to be a big smelly teenager. Stay tiny and cute forever.”

“You… think I’m cute?”

“The cutest,” Richie assures him with a pinch to the cheek. Eddie bats his hand away with a giggle, and he doesn’t really notice when Richie starts washing his back for him, too. But it’s okay, because Richie said they’re friends now.

The next day is even more fun. Richie takes Eddie to his house to show him his comics, and really does let Eddie keep some. He shows him where to hide them so his mom won’t find out, and they spend most of the day in Eddie’s bed, reading together.

“Can you read this one to me?” Eddie asks, holding up one of the Batman comics. It looks really cool, but there are some words in it that he doesn’t know yet.

“Of course, squirt. C’mere,” Richie pulls Eddie to sit in his lap. Eddie almost protests, because he’s not a baby, but Richie pulls him against his chest and wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist so he can hold the comic where they can both see it.

Richie said Eddie didn’t have to take a nap if he doesn’t want to, but once he’s surrounded by the warmth of Richie’s body, he feels very, very sleepy. He doesn’t make it past the first page before he falls asleep against Richie’s chest.

He has a dream about riding a horse. He’s never ridden a horse before, but he thinks it would be bumpy. Bouncy. Bounce bounce bounce.

He wakes up again because something hurts, and the bouncy feeling doesn’t go away when he blinks his eyes open. He realizes it’s because Richie is moving behind him in weird, repetitive jerks, and he’s holding Eddie’s thighs really, really tight. That’s what hurts. Richie’s fingers pushing against his thighs.

“Richie?” he asks softly, which makes Richie stop. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” Richie’s voice sounds weird. Deeper. Eddie doesn’t like it.

“You’re hurting me.”

“Sorry, kiddo. I didn’t mean to,” Richie apologizes before letting go of Eddie’s legs. Eddie notices then that something is poking his buttcheek, and Richie’s lap is so warm that Eddie’s skin is getting sweaty.

“Richie, I’m hot. And sleepy…I wanna take a nap. Please.”

“Yeah… yeah. You should get some sleep, Eds. I’ll wake you up in a bit, okay?” Richie says. He sounds kind of upset, or maybe tired, too. Eddie almost suggests that he take a nap, too, but he’s a big kid. He doesn’t need to be told what to do.

He gets up from the bed really fast and doesn’t look back at Eddie again before walking out into the hallway. “Sorry,” is the only thing he says before he leaves, and Eddie hears the door to the guest bedroom shut a moment later.

Eddie isn’t sure what he’s saying sorry for, and why he seems upset, but he’s too sleepy to think too much about it, anyway.

* * *

It’s dark outside when he wakes up, and it’s not supposed to be. His bedside table says its almost 7pm already.

Eddie runs downstairs in a panic, because he’s worried that something bad happened to Richie, since he didn’t wake Eddie up.

But when he gets downstairs, Richie is sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for him, and there’s pizza and popcorn and soda on the coffee table in front of him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Richie! You were s’posed to wake me up!”

“I wanted to let you sleep so we could stay up late together. I ordered pizza!”

“But…but my mom said….but I’m not allowed to eat pizza.”

“Remember? What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”

“But I’m s’posed to call her and say goodnight.”

“I already called her and told her you fell asleep early, and that you’ll call her in the morning.”

“But that’s lying.”

“It’s okay to lie sometimes, Eddie. We’re just gonna have some fun, okay? We’re not doing anything bad.”

Eddie stays up later than he ever has before, probably because he isn’t allowed to drink soda ever, either. But he and Richie drink a whole 2 liter of coke together, and eat a whole pizza. Eddie is so stuffed full that he feels a little sick. He’s also so hyper that he can’t stop talking again while he’s sitting in Richie’s lap on the couch.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Hmm…purple, or maybe blue.”

“What’s it like being in high school?”

“Dumb. Everything is so much harder. Appreciate elementary school while you can.”

“Do you…um…have a girlfriend?”

“Nah.”

“How come?”

“Because if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn’t have the time to be here with you, silly.”

As anxious as Eddie was about breaking the rules when Richie first suggested it, Richie has to carry Eddie upstairs to get him to go to bed once it’s so late that he decides they can’t stay up any longer. He chases Eddie into the kitchen before grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him up over his shoulder. Eddie shrieks with laughter and fights him the whole way up the stairs, but Richie doesn’t budge.

“I don’t wanna go to bed!”

“You gotta, kiddo. It’s late.”

“But I’m not sleepy.”

“You will be when you lie down and close your eyes.”

“Please don’t make me go to bed, Richie. I wanna hang out with you,” Eddie whines. Richie sighs before walking past Eddie’s room and to the guest room, where he deposits Eddie onto the bed.

“Fine. You can stay in here until you fall asleep, but once you’re out, I’m carrying you to your room.”

“How come I can’t just stay in here with you?” Eddie whines. He knows that he’s being a baby, but he doesn’t want to stop hanging out with Richie, even if he’s asleep.

“Because you have your own bed for a reason, squirt.”

Richie turns on the TV and sits down next to Eddie on the bed. Eddie climbs back into his lap right away, and he thinks Richie hesitates before wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“You’re really cuddly, huh?” Richie whispers into his ear, and Eddie gets embarrassed. He shrugs. “It’s cute. I like it.”

“I’m not bothering you?”

“No way, kiddo.”

Eddie gets sleepy a lot faster than he wants to, and soon he’s drifting off in Richie’s lap again. Richie is rubbing his hands on Eddie’s arms and legs, which feels nice.

“Hey, Eds?” Richie whispers. Eddie blinks his eyes open slowly.

“Mhmm?”

“Do you want to play one last game before bed?”

“M’kay,” Eddie agrees, even though he’s not sure he’ll be able to stay awake for another game, but if Richie wants to play with him, he’ll try his best. “What game?”

“It’s a new kind of game, one that we haven’t played before.”

“How d’you play?”

“It’s called ‘the feel good’ game. All you have to do is sit there, and tell me if it feels good.”

“If what does?”

“You’ll see.”

“M’kay,” Eddie agrees. He’s too sleepy to question any further.

He closes his eyes again as Richie starts running his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “Does that feel good?”

“Mhmm.”

Richie gently trails his hands down from Eddie’s hair to his shoulders and starts rubbing circles there.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah.” Eddie likes this game.

“What about this? Does this feel good?” Richie asks him as he wraps his fingers around Eddie’s ribcage before sliding them down to his hips.

“Tickles,” Eddie giggles softly.

Richie slides his hands down onto Eddie’s thighs and pulls them apart, until his legs are spread in Richie’s lap. He starts brushing his fingers along the inside of Eddie’s thighs. “What about this?”

Eddie shrugs. It doesn’t feel good, or bad, just kinda weird.

“Does it… Does it feel good when I touch you here?” Richie asks in that weird voice he had earlier. He moves one of his hands to the front of Eddie’s pajama pants, and squeezes his privates. Nobody has ever touched Eddie there, except his doctor.

“Feels weird.”

“Do you like it?”

“No.”

Richie pulls his hand away, so Eddie figures that means the game is over, until Richie slides his hand underneath the band of Eddie’s pajama pants and underwear, and touches his privates again.

“How about that? Does that feel good?”

Eddie isn’t sure if it feels good or not. It feels like someone else isn’t supposed to be touching him there.

“I…don’t know.”

Eddie is starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Maybe because he’s sleepy. His heart is beating really fast too. Richie starts moving his hand.

“Richie?”

“That feels good, doesn’t it, kiddo?”

“Y…yes…but…”

“Shh. I can make it feel even better.”

Eddie isn’t sure what’s happening. Everything feels really hot. Richie’s lap is hot again, and he’s poking Eddie in the buttcheek again. The hand that he doesn’t have inside of Eddie’s underwear is holding him around the waist really tight. It hurts.

Eddie can’t talk. His throat feels really dry, and he’s breathing so heavy that all of his words go away before he can get them to come out. His whole body feels like it’s gonna explode. All he can do is whine and struggle, but Richie’s grip is too tight.

“Relax, Eddie. You’ll see.”

He starts doing it faster. All Eddie can hear is the blood rushing around inside his ears. He can’t hear whatever Richie is saying anymore.

He screams and starts to cry when the exploding feeling gets worse all at once, and then he collapses back against Richie’s chest. His body feels like goop. Like cooked spaghetti noodles.

Richie is breathing so heavy in his ear that it’s making his head hurt. He groans really loud in Eddie’s ear, too. Then he stops moving, and the pokey thing isn’t sticking into his buttcheek anymore.

“Richie, I… I wanna go to sleep,” Eddie sniffles. He isn’t sure why he’s crying.

“Shh, okay. We’ll go to sleep,” Richie shushes him before lying down and pulling Eddie into his chest. Eddie isn’t sure he wants to sleep in bed with Richie, but he’s too tired to say so.

“Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“You can’t tell anyone about that game, okay?” Richie sounds like he might be crying, too. Maybe he didn’t like the game, either.

“How come?”

“Because it’s a grown up game that only grown ups are supposed to play. We could both get in lots and lots of trouble if your mom or anyone else even knows that we know about it. Your mom will punish you, Eddie. You don’t wanna get punished, right? You don’t want me to get in trouble, do you?”

“My momma will punish me?”

“Yeah, Eds. She’ll be so mad. She might even spank you, and we wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore.”

Eddie hates spankings. It always hurts to sit afterwards. He doesn’t want Richie to get in trouble, either, especially if they can’t hang out anymore.

“I won’t tell, I promise.”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right squirt?”

“Right.”

Eddie falls asleep with a sick feeling in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> dream-tyrant on tumblr.


End file.
